Out Of Love ~*~
by Koffingcutie
Summary: Can Jessie and James marriage survive Team Rocket ?
1. Default Chapter

~*~ Out of Love ~*~  
part 1  
  
By: Leigh King  
Written: 7/18/00-2/17/01  
Rated:PG13/R  
Category: Romance   
Disclaimer:Poke'mon,Team Rocket,and all related characters are trademarks of Nintendo.  
Note: James & Jessie are all ready married in this story, so you don't get confused.  
***********************************************************************  
It was early at the Team Rocket Headquarters,the sun was just rising  
as the moon began to hide its face.And the stars fled from the sky as well.   
As a small Meowth enters a room carrying a tray of donuts and two cups,   
one filled with coffee the other tea.  
The Meowth made its way to the small Japaneese dining table, he hopped  
on a big fluffy red cushion and placed the tray on the table as he hummed a song.  
The Meowth began preparing three bowls of rice.  
One for him, the other bowls for his two human friends,who were still sound asleep in bed.  
  
"I guess I should wake James and Jessie."The Meowth said.  
"Nah." He looked at a nearby window clock."I'll wake'em when I'm through."  
  
"Jessie?"James coaxed.  
  
"Yes James?" Jessie answered as he embraced her,kissing her lips.  
"I love you."He told her softly,moving his lips all over her body.   
  
"James!"Jessie giggled in a small voice.  
  
"You are so mushy James."Jessie continued."You know you love it."He kissed her."My Jessie,  
my angel,my soul,my world,my love."  
  
He moved his hands along her fine slender body.  
  
"James."Jessie stated passionately.  
  
"Yes?" He kissed her passionately.   
  
"I love you too."She told her husband wrapping her arms around his neck   
and kissed his chest.They continued kissing until...  
  
*Knock Knock*  
  
"JESSIE!JAMES!"Meowth yelled through the hard wooden door.  
  
"WHAT!"James yelled at the Poke'mon.   
  
"Breakfest! You Want Some!" Meowth yelled back.  
  
"It figures."Jessie said.James sighed,knowing their romantic moment was ruined.  
  
"ITS GETTING COLD!!!"Meowth yelled impatiently.  
  
"WERE COMING!!!" James screamed at Meowth.  
  
James sat up,his hair all in a dither."What are we going to do with that Meowth?"   
  
Jessie just shifted her shoulders in an 'I don't know position'.   
  
James sighed.  
  
"Don't be so blue James."Jessie soothed him,putting her arms around him,leaning her  
head against his bare back as she traced his abdomen with her finger.He felt so warm.  
And the morning air was chiled,it cut through your skin like a knife.   
  
"Lets go before Meowth busts a vein."  
  
"I'll bust his vein."James mocked.  
  
"YA COMIN ER' AIN'T YA!!!"Meowth yelled at the couple.   
  
"WERE COMING!" James yelled.   
  
"Let us get dressed Meowth!" Jessie added.   
  
"Damn cat!" James mumbled.  
  
"Ooo Naughty,naughty."Meowth giggled,picking on his two human friends.  
  
"WERE MARRIED FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!"James shot back.  
  
"Whatsa matter."Meowth chanted."Can't you take a joke?" The cat continued laughing."Just hurry up,Meowth's hungary too."   
  
We'll be there in a sec Meowth." Jessie told him.  
  
James reached for his briefs,Jessie giggled at him struggling to put  
them on. He reached for his white pants and the rest of his Rocket uniform and  
began to dress.  
  
"Hand me my uniform too James." Jessie told him.  
  
James grinned mischiviously at his young wife.   
  
"Please?" Jessie said.   
  
James still continued grinning.   
  
"Ja-aaaames."She cooed.   
  
He smiled and tossed her the uniform.  
  
A few minutes later James and Jessie walked out of their room and to the table  
where Meowth had breakfast waiting. He had prepared.  
Scrambled eggs and fried rice, and for a treat some donuts.  
  
"Meowth,this is delicious." Jessie said admiring the delicious food.  
  
"Thanks."Meowth said.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment."Jessie said,getting up from her cushion and walked into the  
bathroom.  
  
"Jessie?" James said, puzzled that Jessie had gotten up so sudden.  
He could sense something was not right.  
  
"Oooh...oh."Jessie moaned, she stared at herself in the mirror wondering why she felt so  
terrible."I thought I was better." She said to herself. Then she felt flushed all over  
as she felt her food wanting to shift upward.  
  
After a few minutes she retreated to hers and James' bedroom,where she found  
James waiting for her.  
  
"Oh! James." Jessie said, trying to sound giddy."I thought you were eating breakfast with  
Meowth?" "I was."James replied."Until I got worried about you."   
  
"Why would you be worried about me James?" She asked.   
  
Her husband replied:"Are you hiding anything from me Jessie?"  
  
"No! Why would I do a thing like that?" Jessie answered. "You tell me." He added.  
"Your not making any sense to me James." She told him. "Well then that makes two of us  
Jessie." James remarked."Something is wrong and you won't tell me."  
  
"Thats because there's nothing to tell James!" Jessie said,sounding wrestless.  
She turned her back to him and walked over to a nearby window. "Jessie?" He whinced.  
  
He walked over to her and wrapped his strong arms around his wife, and rocked her  
gently back and forth,leaning his head ontop of hers.   
  
"Tell me Jessie....Please?" James asked sweetly,and concerned.  
  
Jessie began to cry."I would tell you James,but..." She turned and embraced him tightly."  
  
"Jessie,you told me everything when all we were was best friends."James said.  
"Can't you still tell me everything now that I'm your husband."  
  
"I just don't feel good James,I ache all over,my stomach pains every morning,I have hot and  
cold chills,and I don't know whats wrong." Jessie began crying on James' Team Rocket  
jacket,soaking the big red R in tears.  
  
"Oh,Jessie." James embraced his wife even closer,afraid that her illness might be serious.  
"You'll be all right Jessie,its probably just a virus that takes a couple of weeks to go away."  
  
"I guess so."Jessie remarked,uncertain.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Jessie?" James asked. "I didn't want to worry you."  
She replied. "Your not mad at me...are you James?" "Of course not Jessie,I could never be mad  
at you." James soothed her,he kissed her forehead. "Your fine Jess,just fine." He told  
her, wishing he could believe his own words.  
  
Meowth watched cautiously from the door.  
  
"Jessie,I think you should see a Doctor."James instructed. "NO!" Meowth yelled.  
"Meowth?"James said."Dats a very bad idea." the cat told them. "Why?" James asked.  
  
"The police would arrest us all, dey's find Team Rocket , you want dat ta happen James?"  
Meowth questioned.   
  
"The police don't know our names Meowth."James told the cat.   
  
"Dey know what ya's look like."Meowth said.   
  
"That was Viridian city." He said.   
  
Meowth replied."Maybe so,but I wouldn't advise it."   
  
"But what if Jessie is in need of treatment,then what?" James asked.  
  
Meowth stared at his paws."Hrr,I guess yer right,Jessie is more important,but be careful."  
  
"I don't know James." Jessie sighed.   
  
"Your going tomorrow Jessie." James ordered."For me."He smiled at his beautiful wife.  
  
She looked up into her husbands shining emerald eyes.  
They were the deepest green,so full of love,so full of concern,and so full of worry.  
James looked into her crystal eyes,they were a bright shimmering blue,  
but fear and worry were evedent in them.  
  
"I'll go James,for both our sakes."   
  
He kissed her."I'm sure its nothing Jess,but its better to be safe than sorry."  
  
"We can take a day off today,since you don't feel good." James said.  
"I'm sure the boss would understand."   
  
"You wish." Meowth remarked.  
  
"Meowth's right James, maybe we should just do our job today." Jessie suggested.  
  
"No Jessie."James told her.  
"You need rest,I don't want you getting any worse...Understand?"  
  
"Yes..."Jessie mumbled.  
  
"Do you understand!" James said a little louder.  
  
"YES!YES!" Jessie answered."I'll go and talk to the boss ,you go and rest." James said,  
he kissed her and made his way to Giovanni's office.  
  
The corridor was dimmly lit only by a few measly candles.James continued walking  
until he came to two hudge wooden doors with big red R's on each door.  
  
James gulped and shakingly reached for the door's handle's...  
He slowly crept through the doors and tried to shut them   
as quietly as possible but he lost  
grip of both doors and they shut with a bang.  
  
"WHO DARE'S COME BARGING IN HERE!!!"Giovanni yelled, he turned around in his  
very expensive leather chair."James?" He said."Well this is an unexpected surprise."  
  
"Yes Sir."Was all James could say.  
  
"Well what do you want,James?"Giovanni asked."If this is about a salary advance or time off,  
FORGET IT!!!"James felt his insides shrink,he wanted so bad tell Giovanni what he thought  
about him,but he loved living to much.  
So he took a deep breath and gathered his courage and said:  
  
"Sir, I'm not here on my behalf."  
  
"Is that a fact."Giovanni said.  
  
"Yes Sir,you see Sir, its not myself but Jessie."James told him.  
  
"Yes,how is the dear girl?"Giovanni asked.  
  
"Well thats why I'm here Sir,you see,Jessie isn't well."  
  
"Well whats wrong with her?"Giovanni asked James.   
  
He replied."Thats just it,I'm not sure,  
she complains of off an on sicknesses,and aches,and other stuff."   
  
"I see,and your purpose here would be....What?"Giovanni asked the young boy.  
  
"Could we just have a few days off,no more than three days Sir?" James asked his employer.  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!"Giovanni ranted.  
  
James added: "But Sir you don't understand Jessie is..."   
  
"No James,it is you who does not understand."Giovanni interrupted.  
  
"But Sir!"James started.  
  
"James,James,James."Giovanni mumbled shaking his head.  
"I have more important things to do than to just sit here and hear your whining about  
every little thing,now unless you have something else to say you can leave and get  
back to your job,if you can call it that."  
  
"WELL THIS IS IMPORTANT TO ME! AND MEOWTH! WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO  
JUST MAKE HER FORGET ABOUT HER SICKNESS!SHE CAN BARELY STAND!  
LET ALONE WORK!AND I WON'T HAVE HER GOING THROUGH HELL AND  
HIGH WATER FOR A STUPID ELECTRIC RAT!!!" James raged.  
  
Then he placed a hand over his mouth and thought about what he had said  
and the tone of voice he had used and his heart began to sink,  
he's seen Giovanni kill a man just for stepping on his foot.   
James thought a minute and he just knew he was a dead man for sure.  
  
"Very well." was what Giovanni had said.  
  
James sighed in relief,he just knew he was a goner.   
It shocked him that Giovanni didn't have him flogged for yelling at him  
the way he did,or even worse.But he'd take any beating for his Jessie.  
  
"Jessie may rest until she is able to work again."Giovanni said.   
  
"Thank you."James said in relief still,he held his left fist over his heart,  
knelt down on his left knee and bowed his head.  
"Forgive me Sir,I apologize for my agressive and foolish behavior a few minutes ago."  
  
"I will overlook your behavior under the sircumstances."Giovanni replied.  
  
"Thank you,Sir."James sighed again in relief that Giovanni didn't order him shot.  
  
"BUT!"Giovanni added.   
  
James froze.  
  
"ANOTHER OUTBURST LIKE THAT AND I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD,IS THAT CLEAR!!!"  
  
"Yes,Sir."James answered solemly.  
  
"I can't hear you!"Giovanni remarked.  
  
"Yes,Sir!"James said louder."Uh,Sir."  
  
"Yes,what is it?"Giovanni hesitated.  
  
"Would it be alright if we stick around headquarters until Jessie is well?"  
  
"Yes,yes,now If there's nothing else James,I have many things to do." Giovanni said.  
  
"No Sir. Good day Sir." James told him and left the office to return to his wife.  
  
"JESSIE,I'M BACK!"James chanted as he entered their room.  
  
"Sssh keep it down."Meowth told James."Jessie is sleeping." "How is she Meowth?"  
James asked the little Poke'mon."Still the same,she felt queezy and she said she had  
a headache." Meowth answered."I see."James said,walking towards the bedroom.  
  
He entered and saw Jessie sleeping,he walked over to her and sat beside her stroking  
her cheek he kisssed her lips softly, so as not to wake her,she looked so peaceful lying there,  
like and angel on a cloud. His angel.   
  
"Everything will be alright Jessie."James said, more to hisself than to her."I am here."  
  
As the night set in and the moon and stars returned,sleep began to take control over James.  
He yawned and looked over at his beautiful wife,lying there,wide awake he wished he  
could comfort her,but he knew that Jessie was not one to want people to know she was  
weak right now. She had always tried to be the strongest of the trio,and the smartest.  
And to see her feeling like this,made James feel bad himself.  
He walked over to their bed and laid down alongside Jessie,  
but she never even glanced at him,its like she was in another  
world just staring into space the way she was.  
James wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek.  
She rolled over to face her husband. She looked and he was smiling at her,  
with those bedroom eyes.   
  
"Prepare for trouble."  
"Make it double."   
"To protect the world from devistation."   
"To unite all peoples with in are nation."   
"To denounce the evils of truth and love."   
"To extend our reach to the stars above."   
"Jessie."   
"James."  
"Team Rocket,blasts off,at the spped of light."  
"Surrender now,or prepare to fight."  
  
James loved on his wife all night.  
Until he fell asleep any way,they lay in eachothers embrace for the rest of the night.  
In the middle of the night he awoke when he felt the foot of the bed move slightly.  
He raised up, careful not to wake Jessie,and saw that it was only Meowth,  
who was walking tumbly and sleepily towards him and Jessie,   
he curled up between them both and slept in a cute,small ball all night.   
James laid his head back down and kissed his wife before  
drifting back into a peaceful sleep.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
***********************************************************************  



	2. ~*~ Out Of Love ~*~ Part 2

~*~ Out Of Love ~*~  
part 2  
  
by: Leigh King  
Category: PG  
Disclaimer: Poke'mon,Team Rocket,and all related characters are trademarks of Nintendo.  
*****************************************************************************************  
It was 6:30a.m. when James,Jessie, and Meowth awoke to an alarm clock buzzing.  
Jessie burried her head in her pillow,while Meowth hid under the covers by Jessie's  
and James's feet.  
  
"FRIKIN CLOCK!"James shouted.   
  
Flicking the switch off,and it was quiet once again.  
  
"Its off sweety." James soothed.   
  
Jessie raised her head and dimmly smiled before  
letting her head fall on her pillow again.  
  
"Jessieeeeeee."James said to his wife.   
  
"What?"Jessie mummbled through her pillow.  
  
"C'mon its time to get up."James told her.  
  
"What the?" she said looking at the clock.  
  
"IDIOT! ITS ONLY 6:38 IN THE MORNING!" she yelled.   
  
"But we must get up,your going to the doctor today,do you remember?"James reminded her.  
  
"Yes,I remember,but I'll go,when I'm ready James."said Jessie lying down again.   
  
"JESSIE..."James said firmly this time.  
  
"WHAT!?"Jessie said. "Leave me alone,I'm not well."   
  
"And thats exactly why your going to get up  
so you can wake up,eat,and get ready." James told her.   
  
"Jessie, you need to hurry before Giovanni comes in today,because he'll get suspicious."  
James added. "Yes,yes,your right."Jessie said,sitting up.  
  
"Aiiiik!"Meowth screamed."What the?" Jessie yelled. and looked under the covers  
to discover a very unhappy Meowth.  
  
"What's wrong?"Jessie said. "You kicked me!" Meowth ranted. "Soooooooorry!"  
Jessie sarcasticly apologized, getting up out of bed.But began feeling dizzy.  
  
"Jessie!" James said jumping out of bed and running to her,incase she fell.  
"No James,I'm fine."She told him as he held her gently in his arms.  
  
"I'm going to take you to the doctor Jessie." James told her,Jessie looked at him.  
  
"But,I can drive myself!"She said.  
  
"Not the way you've been feeling,what if you get down the road and have a dizzy spell,  
or something."James told her. Jessie just nodded,she knew she had lost the argument anyhow.  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower will you be fine?"James asked her,  
releasing his grip from her."I was going to take one James."She told him.  
  
"Well in that case I can solve our little problem."James told her,  
grinning with that mischivious smurk again.   
  
"Oh really." Jessie said at her husbands responce.  
  
He put his arms around her and kissed her lips.  
  
"We can take one together,how's that?" He said kissing her again.  
  
Jessie nodded."I suppose we could do that James." She told him,pulling at his briefs.  
  
Meowth sat up out of the covers and saw his two human friends in embrace,  
kissing,and looking very content and happy,  
as much as Meowth hated to ruin the moment   
he had to so they would go about their early morning buisness.  
  
"You's two give a whole new toim to de woid mushy." Meowth teased them.  
  
"Are you always anoying?" Jessie asked the Poke'mon sternly. "Only when I'm awake,now  
You better hurry before da boss arives at his office." Meowth advised them both.   
  
"YES!" they both said.  
  
And went about their morning procedure.  
  
Around 8:15 in the morning,James was finished with his usual every morning things.  
  
"Jess,are you ready?"James asked her.  
  
"Just about."She replied."James,come here I need your help."  
  
"Coming Jess."James said to her reply.Going into their bedroom.  
  
"Yes?"James asked her.   
  
"Help me with this zipper?" She asked.  
  
James walked over to her and zipped up the back of her shirt.  
  
"Thanks dear."She said to James kissing his cheek."Now I'm ready." She said.  
  
"How do you feel now Jess?" James asked her. She waved her hand.  
"Half and half,I feel a little queezy."   
  
"Well lets go,Meowth you stay here in case Giovanni was to come."James said.  
"Okay."Meowth replied. "And don't worry Jessie I'm sure its nothing."  
  
"Who's worried."Jessie said."And behave while we're gone." James added  
as he and Jessie left.  
  
"I will."Meowth said shutting the door,and returned to James' and Jessie's bedroom and   
hopped onto the bed and under the covers and returned to his cat-nap.  
  
  
James drove their jeep mildly through the foggy road. He glanced towards the passender  
seat to see if Jessie was alright. He noticed her leaning her head on her nuckles.  
"Jessie,you alright." He asked her. She solemly nodded. "C'mere." He said to her,  
wrapping his left arm around her and pulling her to him,she scooted closer to her husband  
and leaned her head on his shoulder and rested her eyes.  
  
"You'll be alright Jess."James assured her."Its just the morning air,you'll feel better later."   
He comforted his wife all the way to the doctors office.  
  
Meowth tossed and turned wrestlessly in the covers,until he was rolling and rolling, until finally  
rolled hisself off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud.  
  
"Waaah!"Meowth shouted,starteled to find himself on the floor. Then he gazed at the clock  
on the small night stand."10:49a.m." he mumbled."Wonder how Jessie's doing?"  
  
James sat in the waiting room worried about his Jessie,he hoped and  
prayed she was alright.  
  
"Have a seat here Jessie."Dr.Osito instructed her. Jessie did as he asked.  
He begin to ask Jessie about her sickness and the pains she had with it,Jessie   
answered all his questions truthfuly.And after he ran a few a tests on her, he  
was sure she had no sickness, but was convinced of what was causing her to feel ill.  
  
Dr.Osito enterted Jessie's room."Well?" Jessie asked in a sort of worried tone.  
"Acording to the tests there is nothing wrong with you."Dr.Osito told her.  
  
"Nothing's wrong!"Jessie said firmly."If there was nothing wrong you think I'd be here!"  
  
"Calm down Jessie."Dr.Osito advised her."There is nothing wrong with your health,  
you have no sickness of anykind."   
  
"I don't?" Jessie asked rather confused.   
  
She had known Dr.Osito since she was a child.  
And she knew he was telling her the truth.  
  
"Then why am I..."Jessie started to say,but then stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
"Your not sick at all Jessie."The Doctor assured her again."Your pregnant."  
  
Jessie's face lit up like a Pikachu using its thundershock.  
  
"Pregnant! Me!"She asked,a bit excited.   
  
Dr.Osito nodded."four weeks."   
  
Jessie smiled.  
  
James sat in the waiting room still waiting for Jessie,he was reading an  
Anime guide to keep his mind off his worries.   
  
"James." He looked up and saw it was Jessie calling him,he noticed she  
looked different. Her face seemed to shine and she seemed happy.  
Then James noticed Dr.Osito standing beside her, and he got some what worried.  
But he walked towards them."Jessie."He said putting his arm around her.  
  
"How is she?"James asked.Dr.Osito replied."I'll let Jessie tell you that James."  
James then gained a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"Now remember Jessie,I want you to come back in about two months alright."  
Dr.Osito told Jessie. She nodded. As Dr.Osito turned to leave back to the examine room.  
"You take care of her James." He said before dissapearing behind a door.  
  
"What was that all about?" James asked.Jessie replied:"I'll explain on the way back."  
  
"So what did Dr.Osito tell you Jessie?"James asked as he drove back to headquarters.  
"Lets wait till we get back, then I can tell you without fear of you wrecking the jeep."  
She told him. And that was all that was said the whole way back to Team Rocket headquarters.  
  
"Yawn."Meowth muttered,awaking to a door opening.He hopped down to greet his two  
human friends."So what'd da doc say?" Meowth asked them.  
  
"I don't know,Jessie hasn't told me yet."James answered the cat-poke'mon  
  
Jessie turned around to face James and Meowth to tell them what the Doctor had said.  
James sat down on the big fluffy red cushion Jessie walked over in front of him.  
  
"James."Jessie said."Yes?" He replied. She continued."I know we've only married for  
a short time." "Five months and three weeks to be exact."Meowth interupted."Anyway."  
Jessie continued.  
  
"I'm not sick at all James."She told him."But den why you feel so bad?"Meowth asked.  
"Yes,Jessie?" James added.  
  
"The morning sicknesses,the aches and pains,the reason I feel this way,well its because."  
She smiled."I'm pregnant James."  
  
James smiled and jumped off of his cushion."Your are?" Jessie nodded.  
"Your gonna have a baby." Again Jessie nodded.  
  
James embraced his wife,and kissed her passionately on the lips."Jessie,thats wonderful."  
James and Jessie were both in tears."I'm gonna be a father."  
  
"Yeah,congradulations,dis is wonderful,dis is great,dis is...."Meowth paused."Dis is BAD!"  
  
"Huh?"James and Jessie asked.  
  
"Do you think da boss will approve, you get my drift?"Meowth hinted.  
  
James' happy,gleeful bright emerald eyes,soon saddened and turned to a faded green.  
  
"James?"Jessie began worried.  
  
"What will da Boss say he'd neva allow relationships,nor marriages,  
let alone a baby."Meowth stated.  
  
"But why not?"James asked.   
  
"Cause he say's it slows down da team,marriages slow down woik,  
kids slow down travelin missions and eventually the couple wants to settle down  
and can't cause of Team Rocket."Meowth said.  
  
James looked at Jessie,she was not happy either,if Giovanni found out it could mean trouble  
for them.James sat and thought longer as he gazed at Jessie,he noticed her eyes began to fill  
with tears. Just like his own.  
  
"James,what'll we do?"Jessie asked crying into the palm of her hands.  
  
James got up and went to Jessie and wrapped his arms around her,  
and turned her head to face his,but she seemed to refuse to make eye contact with him.   
  
"Jessie! Look At Me!"James ordered her.   
  
He tilted her head up so her eyes would meet his.She tried to turn away.  
  
"Jessie! Look At Me!"He told her again.   
  
She turned her head and faced her husband.  
She looked into his eyes.  
  
"James,I'm so scared." She said hugging him,and began crying onto his Rocket jacket.  
  
"It'll be alright Jessie,you will see."James said to her,trying to calm her.  
  
"Bu,but,the boss?"Jessie asked worriedly.  
  
James put his finger over her lips."Shhh,we will be alright."  
He then embraced her even more.  
  
"If da Boss finds out you'd two are married he'll be a little testy.  
BUT! if he finds out your expecting a baby he'll be MAD."Meowth told them.  
"I hoid once dat a couple who was in Team Rocket was brutally murdered   
because of the same jam your in."Meowth added.   
"In other woids,WERE IN BIG TROUBLE ! ! !."   
  
"Then theres only one thing for us to do."James said."And dat is?"Meowth asked.  
"Leave Team Rocket."James exclaimed. "WHAT!"Jessie and Meowth said unbelieving  
at what James had just said.   
  
"Dey'd kill us James,or have you forgoten the Rocket anitiation tests already."  
Meowth reminded.  
  
"They'll kill us anyway!"James said."And besides,you got a better idea?"  
  
"But what can we do after we leave James?"Jessie asked."We have no money."  
  
James faced his wife,she was on the verge of tears."I can get a job Jess,  
we will make it don't worry." he told her.  
  
"With a criminal record James,its hopeless."Jessie told him,as a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"No its not Jessie."He said to her,drying her cheek."We'll go some place where no one  
knows us,and start a new,we can make it work."  
  
"You think?"Jessie asked.   
  
James nodded,smiling."We deserve a life too,you and me."  
  
"HEY! Don't Forget Meowth You Two."The cat chimed in.  
  
"And you too."James added.  
  
"But where will we go?"Jessie asked.   
  
James answered:"Our cabin,even Team Rocket doesn't know where that is,  
and its in a nice secluded area."  
  
Jessie nodded.  
  
"We'll have to stay with Team Rocket till the last possible moment  
to save up our pay,alright.That'll hold us a little while." James told her.  
  
"That would be the best thing for us."Meowth added."I'm to cute to die now."  
  
"But I'm not just doing it for us Meowth."James said,kissing Jessie softly as   
he looked her passionately in her crystal eyes."I'm also doing it for the baby."  
  
"Our baby."Jessie corrected.  
  
Her,James and Meowth spent the rest of the day disscussing what they   
were going to do when the time came to leave Team Rocket.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED....  
*********************************************************************************** 


	3. ~*~ Out Of Love ~*~ Part 3

~*~ Out Of Love ~*~  
part 3  
  
By: Leigh King  
Category:G/PG  
Disclaimer: Poke'mon,Team Rocket,and all related characters are trademarks of Nintendo.  
***************************************************************************************  
Three months had already past and Jessie's pregnancy began to show  
through somewhat.  
  
James walked nervously down the dimmly lit hallway to his and Jessie's  
room,he had just come from Giovanni's office who was not in a very pleasn't mood.  
  
"Jessie,we need to gather our things."James said swiftly as he entered the door.  
  
"Why James?"Jessie puzzledly asked.  
  
"Something wrong?"Meowth asked.  
  
Sitting on a nearby window ledge,he too was puzzled by James' sudden worried attitude.  
  
"I didn't think my weight was showing that bad. ."She remarked.  
  
"No,no Jessie its not that,although I your stomach is inched some."James added.  
  
"WHAT!!!"Jessie yelled,waking him up side his head.  
  
"Sorry Jessie..."James mumbled,holding his now throbbing head.  
  
"Never talk about a womans weight James,didn't your mudder ever teach you manners."  
Meowth added walking towards him.  
  
James slumped even lower than when Jessie hit him."Please Meowth don't remind me."  
  
"Eh?"Meowth thought."Um,hee-hee..Sorry James I forgot,bad memories."  
  
"The name Jessibelle will forever be a curse name to me."James pledge.  
  
Meowth giggled to hiself. James growled,but then noticed Jessie by the window. "Jessie?"  
  
She turned and looked at him.  
  
"He know's,doesn't he James?"Jessie asked.  
  
"I'm not sure,but the Boss stares at me every time he see's me."James said.  
"I think he senses something,thats why were no longer safe here Jessie."  
  
James rested his eyes on Jessie's inched stomach,he laid his hands  
on her stomach and smiled.  
  
"Its a while yet."Jessie told him.  
  
"I know."He said to her.  
  
"But its best we leave now,because your weight will increase and we can't risk Giovanni  
finding out."James added.  
  
"How much money do we have,for the time we've saved."Jessie asked.  
  
"Enough to get by."James told her."About $10,000.00"  
  
"WHOA!"Meowth remarked."How'd you get that much James?"  
  
"I took some from Giovanni."James admitted.  
  
"YOU DID WHAT!"Meowth ranted.  
  
JAMES! ARE YOU MAD!"Jessie scolded.  
  
"We deserve it more than he does."James added,stroking her cheek.  
"This will help us get by Jessie,and get the necesities and things for our baby."James grinned.  
  
Jessie kissed him.  
  
"Now lets hurry and get our things,we must leave tonight."James told them.  
  
Jessie went and gathered her belongings,and James and Meowth did the same  
with their's.  
  
Unknowing that they were being watched by a pair of red slit eyes.  
That belonged to a big cat,the evolved form of a Meowth.It favored  
three whiskers on each cheek,and had a nose,unlike a Meowth, it carried  
a round red charm on its fore head."Grrrrrrr." The feline growled.As it scuried  
back to its master.  
  
Giovanni sat behind his desk in his expensive black leather chair.  
  
"Reeooow."The feline Poke'mon wailed as it entered the office.  
  
"What is it my pet."Giovanni asked his Persian who tried to tell his master about  
Jessie,James,and Meowth.  
  
"I have no time for this precious,why don't you go and mangle other Poke'mon."Giovanni said,  
his Persian hissed and slowly crept out the door.  
  
The sun began to hide itself once again,as the moon rose to its position in the dark blue  
sky,but the stars remained hid,it was a clear night,and there was a full moon.  
As James loaded their things in their jeep.  
  
"What about dis?"Meowth asked holding up the deflated part of their air balloon it was  
shaped like Meowth's head and featured his face on it."And the basket?"  
  
"Bring them,we'll keep them."James told the cat.  
  
"Yeah,cause it has sentamintel value."Meowth added rubbing on James' leg like a little kitten.  
  
"Okay,Meowth."James told the cat.  
  
Meowth still continued rubbing on him.  
  
"Meowth,your shedding all over my pants."  
  
"Oops,sorry."Meowth sulked.  
  
"Its okay."James said stooping down to give Meowth  
a friendly scratch behind the ears.  
  
"Jessie,come on!"James hollared for his wife.  
  
"I'm coming James."She replied,approaching the jeep.  
  
"Jessie,are you alright?"He asked.  
  
She nodded."I'm fine,I just feel like a Jigglypuff."  
  
James giggled.  
  
"And I probably look like one too."  
  
James continued to giggle.  
  
"Well they are cute." He said walking over to her,and giving her  
a light kiss on the cheek."But your beautiful"   
  
Jessie smiled.  
  
"I'm so scared now,James."Jessie said,tears filling her crystal blue eyes.  
  
"I know Jessie,I am too."James told her,embracing her in a hug.  
  
"I'm so scared,what would happen if they found us."Jessie cried.  
"Because no one deserts Team Rocket and lives."  
  
James dried her face."Jessie,no one has a relationship or a baby in   
Team Rocket and lives either."He reminded her."You and Meowth wait  
for me in the jeep."   
  
Jessie nodded and her and Meowth sat in the jeep  
while James loaded the rest of their things.  
  
Jessie just gazed at James as fearful thoughts entered her head.What would  
happen to them if they were caught.Jessie thought of the Team Rocket attacking  
James and he could do nothing,and then herself,and poor defensless little Meowth  
And then their baby.She looked at her buldged out stomach and vaugley smiled.  
  
She continued to think until she heard the jeeps seat move.  
  
"Huh."She muttered.  
  
"Something wrong Jessie?"James asked.  
  
"No,just thinking."She kissed him.  
  
"Did you get everything?"Jessie asked.  
  
"Yes Jessie."James replied,cranking up their jeep and began to drive.  
  
Meowth watched as Team Rocket headquarters got smaller and smaller from his view  
until it was no longer in sight.   
  
"Hey you guy's."Meowth said.   
  
"Yes."Jessie replied.  
  
"Does this mean we're no longer villians?"Meowth asked.  
  
"Thats right Meowth."Jessie told him.  
  
"Y'mean your actualy gonna be honest."he added.  
  
"Yes."She remarked."Why do you ask Meowth?"  
  
"Just wondering."Meowth said,yawning,curling up in Jessie's lap. He purred  
for a long time as Jessie and James would pet him from time to time,until he finally  
fell asleep.  
  
A few month's later at Team Rocket headquarters Giovanni had just stepped into  
his office,he usually expected a full report from James,Jessie, and Meowth once  
every three to four weeks.   
  
He began wondering why he hadn't heard from them in a long while.He thought how  
strange James was acting when he last seen him,he had a very nervous,protective attitude.  
And he wondered why Jessie was never with him when he seen James.  
  
He heard a noise as a Rocketeer entered the room.  
  
"Did you find them?"Giovanni asked.  
  
"No Sir."replied the Rocket."But I do have some information you'll like just as much."  
  
As an evil grin swept Giovanni's face."Tell me my friend."  
  
"Gotta catch'em all.Gotta catch'em all."James sung to hiself as he finished putting  
the dishes away."Gotta catch'em all,Poke'mon."   
  
"Ah!Oh!"Jessie yelled and moaned.When James heard her,the plate he was  
about to put away fell out of his hand and onto floor,shattering it to little pieces.  
  
James ran into their bedroom,where he saw Jessie holding her stomach,crying  
a little.He rushed to his wife and wrapped his arms around her."Are you okay?"  
  
Jessie nodded."It kicked."  
  
James smiled upon hearing this.He kissed Jessie.  
  
"Its not long now,is it Jessie."James said.  
  
"About two months left...Thank God!" She replied.  
  
James kissed Jessie again.  
  
"James?"Jessie mumbled.  
  
"What Jess?"James remarked.  
  
"Do you still love me?"   
  
James paused.  
  
"WHAT THE!Of course I do Jessie."He told her."What gave you the idea that I didn't?"  
  
Jessie answered."Nothing,Its just....I feel like yesterday's garbage  
I ache all over,I'm fat and..."  
  
"Shhh,no your not..."James interrupted placing his fingers over her lips.  
  
"Your beautiful,and I love you."He told her as he kissed her,they were both drawn into the  
kiss.As James leaned Jessie on the bed,and began kissing her immensly.  
  
"No,James!"Jessie paused.  
  
"Oh Jessie,baby,so soft,so beautiful."He coaxed her.  
  
"Your not gonna butter me up."Jessie stated.  
  
"What ever you say Jess." He remarked.  
  
James sat up and gazed at Jessie as he rested his hands on her stomach,he could feel  
the motions going on inside it.  
  
"I can feel it."He said.  
  
Jessie giggled at him.  
  
"Silly James."Jessie giggled.   
  
Wrapping her arms around her husbands neck and pulling him over her to kiss him.  
  
"Tomorrow I am going to the bank tomorrow after I leave work."James told her.  
  
"What for?"Jessie asked."To withdraw a little."He answered her.  
  
"Why?"She asked him.  
  
"We will need it to buy a few more necessities and to pay off doctor bills to." he added.  
  
"James?"Jessie said.  
  
"Yes?"James replied to her  
  
"You love me,don't you?"She asked.  
  
"Yes."He said.  
  
"You'd do anything for me,wouldn't you?"Jessie asked him.  
  
"Of course sweetheart."James told her,kissing her.  
  
"Then you wouldn't mind running to the store and getting me a couple things,would you?"She   
asked her husband,twisting the small blue strand of hair,that tend to dangle  
in front of his face all the time.  
  
"Jessieeeeee."James pleaded."Its dark out,can't it wait?"  
  
"Please,James,please my handsome one."Jessie buttered.  
  
James smiled and sighed."Alright,you win Jess,what is it you want?"  
  
She smiled hugging him."Thank you,your so sweet."  
  
"Just don't keep me out too late Jessie,I do have a job y'know." He teased.  
  
"I know,would you get me some strawberry sherbert and those little Poke'mon crackers."  
Jessie asked him.   
  
James nodded."Yes." he said getting up from the bed and grabbing the jeep key's.  
"Back in a flash."   
  
"And would you bring me some tuna fish those little oyster crackers?"Meowth asked.  
  
"No!"James plainly said.  
  
"WHAT!"Meowth yelled."Why not?"   
  
"Cause your not pregnant."James teased.  
  
"But I'm a baby,see."Meowth said,crawling on all fours,playing with loose  
threads on the bedspread.  
  
"Meo-oow-oowth."The pokemon purred playfully like a little kitten.  
  
James laughed uncontrolably at the sight of Meowth."Okay Meowth,you win,I was only  
picking on you anyway."  
  
"HUH?"Meowth said."You mean to tell me that I did all that for NOTHING!!!"  
  
"Yes!"James said firmly realizing Meowth sounded ready to land a furry swipe.  
  
"Okay."Meowth said, and curled up on the bed beside Jessie."Have a safe trip."  
  
"Be back shortly."and with saying that James made his way to their jeep and left  
for the store.  
  
"He's a great guy,huh Jessie?"Meowth said."He sure is,he'd do anything for me."  
Jessie said. "Your very lucky Jessie."Meowth told her.  
  
"Yes,I know."Jessie said."I hate asking him to go get me things sometimes,I feel so helpless."  
  
"Your not helpless,its just that your uhm,um....condition and you just can't do it."  
Meowth tried to comfort.   
  
"Well thanks for cheering me up." Jessie sighed.  
  
"What I meant was,a woman has different emotions and weaknessess when she's pregnant."  
Meowth said."Its only natural."  
  
"I know,I just can't help but feel guilty for asking James to go and get me things,  
especialy when he's tired or if its late." Jessie told the cat-poke'mon  
  
"James doesn't mind Jessie,if anything he loves to help you,believe me,its no bother to him."  
Meowth replied."Wanna watch some TV till James gets back?"   
  
"Why not." Jessie answered.  
  
"Here's some'n ta watch,Poke'mon Battles."Meowth said.  
  
"Thats fine."Jessie yawned.  
  
As she rested on the bed and fell asleep before the battle was over.  
  
About 45 minutes later Jessie awoke to the sound of a door squeaking.She dimmly  
opened one eye to see it was James she slowly rose,yawning a little...   
  
"You're back."She said.   
  
"They didn't have strawberry so I just got peach instead."James told her.  
  
"Thats okay,I love peach too."she giggled walking over to her husband.  
  
"Is something wrong Jess,do you ache anywhere?"James asked her.  
  
She shook her head."No its not that,its just..."   
  
"Its just what?"James asked.  
  
"I feel like I'm running you ragged just because I feel sick."Jessie said.   
  
"No your not Jessie,I love helping you."He told her.   
  
"I just feel bad about asking you to do something that I normaly can do."She stated.  
  
"But Jessie."James said."You need your rest,you don't need to be up and about  
doing everything,to much might hurt or strain you or the baby."  
  
"But you need your rest to,James."Jessie said,leaning against him."I mean,you have a job,  
and I know Poke'mon tutoring is tough,plus taking care of our Poke'mon,and cleaning,and I'm  
just putting to much on you,you need your space."  
  
"Really Jess,I love helping you,I'd feel horrible if you didn't let me."James comforted.  
  
"Really?"Jessie asked unsure.  
  
James nodded:"As real as real can be."  
  
Jessie smiled.  
  
"On one condition."James added.  
  
"And that is?" Jessie asked.   
  
"You share whatever food I get." James teased.  
  
"Silly,of course I'll share,all you had to do was ask me."Jessie told him.  
  
"What about Meowth?"asked the cat-poke'mon."Did ya get my stuff too?"  
  
"Yes,yes,Meowth."James said."Here." He said handing him the can of tuna and   
the crackers.  
  
"Thanks James!"said a happy Meowth,and he trotted off to his  
little kitty bed.  
  
"C 'mon Jess and I'll fix us both a bowl sherbert."James said,wrapping his arm  
arounder her and leading her to the kitchen.  
  
"How do you feel Jess?"James asked,remembering her earlier pains from that day.  
  
"I've felt better."She stated."But I'm okay." James stared at her while getting two bowls  
from a drainer.  
  
"I'll live." Jessie teased him.  
  
James giggled as he opened the sherbert."Let me know when to stop."  
As he began filling each of there bowls with the peach sherbert.  
  
"Thats enough James."Jessie said.   
  
He brought their bowls and sat then on the table.  
  
"Hey you guy's I...WHOA!!!"Meowth gasped,admiring Jessie's bowl of sherbert.  
  
"Thats alot o' sherbert,you gonna eat it all." Meowth asked,hopin for a nibble,or a  
bite,or the whole bowl.  
  
"She's eating for two,Meowth."James added.  
  
"Judging by the size of that bowl I'd say she's eating for twenty."Meowth also added  
to James' statement.Then realized he shouldn't have said that,he covered his mouth  
with his paws. Jessie got up from her chair and left the kitchen.  
  
James glared evily at Meowth and backed off slowly on all fours.  
"Well Meowth what do you have to say for yourself?"James asked calmly,  
but the anger in him was evident.  
  
"Uhm...Sorry..."Meowth gulped,he knew he would get it now.  
  
But James never once yelled at Meowth,and that made him scared.  
  
"James and Jessie must be really mad at me,otherwise they   
would've chewed me out."Meowth said to himself.   
  
He heard a noiseand saw James leaving his chair and going to find Jessie.  
  
Meowth could here little sniffles,it was Jessie crying.  
  
"I hope your happy Meowth." was all James said as he left Meowth and went into the bedroom  
to calm Jessie down.  
  
"Idiot." The poke'mon yelled at hisself.  
  
"How could I be so insensative,now James and Jessie hate me."   
  
"Jessie?"James said walking into their bedroom.  
  
"Just go away."was all Jessie said.  
  
But James did not listen,he walked over to her and sat down beside her.  
  
"Jess,don't cry,Meowth didn't mean it the way it sounded."James told her.  
  
"Yes he did,and he's right,I am fat."Jessie said.  
  
"No,no,baby thats not true at all."James said,trying to be of some comfort.  
"You are beautiful,and I'll admit you've lostyour slim figure,but its only natural."  
  
Jessie stopped crying and glanced at her husband,James.He looked blurred  
through her red swelled eye's,tears clouded her vision."Then why did Meowth   
say that." She asked.   
  
"Meowth didn't mean anything by it,he never said you was fat."James explained.  
"What he meant was that it was a big bowl of sherbert,and he wanted some,thats all."  
James continued:"Your gonna be a mom,and me a dad,we should be happy."  
  
"Your right James."Jessie said sitting up.  
  
"Jessie."Meowth said a small voice opening the bedroom door."I'm sorry Jessie,  
I didn't meant to hurt your feelin's I just wanted some sherbert,and when you  
wouldn't share it I got mad,so I made a bad pun." The cat-poke'mon apologized.  
"Will you forgive me,I was just being a stupid poke'mon."  
  
"I forgive you."Jessie said as she picked Meowth up and gave him a small kiss  
on his cheek.  
  
"Geez,ya's made me blush.?"Meowth grined.  
  
James and Jessie giggled at him.  
  
"Umm,guy's?"Meowth started.  
  
"What."They both said.  
  
"Can Meowth have some sherbert now?"Meowth asked.  
  
Jessie and James continued giggling."C 'mon,I'll fix you a bowl too." James said,  
As they all retreated to the kitchen.  
  
It was 2:00 a.m. when James stired from his sleep,  
he rolled over hoping to wrap his arms around Jessie but when he tried.   
  
Nothing.  
  
He opened his eyes and noticed Jessie was not there.  
He rose from their bed and slipped on his robe and went to find her.  
  
"Jess?"James called her.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Jessie?"He called again.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
"Jessica!"James called louder.  
  
He had checked every room in their cabin and Jessie  
was no where inside,so she must have went outside.  
  
Jessie sat on the front porch steps,she needed to think and this seemed like the  
perfect time,during the day she was somewhat busy.  
  
"Am I really ready?"She asked herself,sighing.  
  
Until she heard the front door open.  
  
"James,what are you doing up?" She asked him.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same question."was his reply.  
  
"I couldn't sleep,so I just came out here."Jessie answered him.  
"So why are you up?"she glanced at him.  
  
He looked so handsome,with the light breeze blowing his lavender hair.  
  
He answered her."Looking for you."  
  
"Well you found me."She said.  
  
James walked closer to her and sat down beside her.  
  
"Something troubling you Jess?"James asked her.  
  
"No,not at all,what makes you think I'm troubled?"She replied.  
  
"Nothing really,you just look a little depressed,you've  
got this nervous expression on your face."He told her."Are you nervous?"  
  
"A little bit."Jessie sighed."What for?"He asked her.  
  
Jessie looked at her stomach then at James,and instantly he knew why she  
was nervous.  
  
James smiled.  
  
"I'm nervous too."He told her.  
  
"You are?"Jessie said."How come?"   
  
James answered:"Well when the baby's born I sometimes worry that I won't,  
well,be a good father."  
  
"You do."Jessie said.  
  
James nodded."I'm just afraid I won't know what to do."  
  
James embraced her in a hug."It'll be alright Jess,when the time comes we'll know  
exactly what to do."  
  
"C'mon,lets get some sleep."He added,escorting his wife back to their bedroom.  
  
Meowth watched them until they shut they door.  
  
"I think their nevrvous."the cat-poke'mon sighed.  
  
"Looks like Meowth has to be of some encouragement."  
  
He silently walked over to their bedroom door,it was barely opened.  
Meowth nudged the door open enough for him to squeeze through small opening,  
once he was inside he trotted over the bed,  
and using his claws he climbed onto the bed careful not to wake James and Jessie.  
He noticed they were sleeping in embrace,Meowth smiled,walking up close to their heads.  
  
"You are hopeless."Meowth said,brushing Jessie and James' hair out of their faces.  
  
He yawned,curling up in a ball and rested in between his two friends arms.  
  
"Completely hopeless."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
****************************************************************************************  
  
  



	4. ~*~ Out Of Love ~*~ Part 4

~*~ Out Of Love ~*~  
Part 4  
  
By: Leigh King  
Category: PG  
Disclaimer: Poke'mon,Team Rocket, and all related characters are trademarks of Nintendo.  
****************************************************************************************  
  
The next morning Jessie awoke.Sick as a dog.  
She rushed to the bathroom trying to hold in her regergitation,  
and restraining herself from gaging.Meowth and James jumped up in an instant.  
  
"What's goin on?"Meowth asked,having a startling wakeup call.  
  
"Jess,you alright?"James asked her,jumping out of bed.  
  
He heard the toilet flush and walked in and saw Jessie sitting on the floor  
against the bath tub,crying.In her hand she was holding a cold,  
wet blue wash cloth wiping her tears and helping her from further regergitating.  
  
"Awe Jessie."James said,sitting beside her.  
  
Jessie laid her head in the crouch of his right shoulder.  
James wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"It'll be alright."He promised.  
  
Jessie barely nodded.  
  
"C'mon,I'll put you back in bed."He said to her.  
  
Jessie stared at him very strangely.  
  
"Well,I'll help you back in bed."He refraised.  
  
Jessie smiled and stood up,leaning on her James all the way back to their bed.  
He eased her down in the bed and pulled the covers up to her breasts.  
  
"You'll be okay Jessie,it just takes time,thats all."He assured her.  
  
"I know."She responded.  
  
He laid out of the covers beside her stroking her soft,pale cheek with his hand.  
He kissed her softly.Jessie snuggled closer to him,  
laying her head on his bare chest,listening to his heartbeat.  
  
"Are you okay,Jess?"Meowth asked.  
  
"Shhh.she's sleeping."James told him.  
  
"Oh,sorry,how is she"The cat-poke'mon asked.  
  
"She's doing better,these sicknesses just come and go,mainly  
from stress."James told him.  
  
Meowth nodded,even though he didn't really understand.  
  
"James?"Meowth started."What exactly is a baby?"He asked.  
  
James smiled."Don't you know?"   
  
Meowth shook his head"All I know bout'em is dat dere what  
humans look like fore dey grow up into an adult."  
  
James just looked at Meowth."Meowth,you mean you've never seen a baby."  
  
Meowth shook his head.  
  
"You really don't know,do you."   
  
Again Meowth shook his head.  
  
"Well Meowth,you could say a baby is a special person and they need special care." James   
told him.  
  
"Like poke'mon?"Meowth asked.  
  
"Well,sort of,but in a different way."James began to explain.  
  
"Like poke'mon,humans or adults can't understand a baby either,you can only guess at  
what they want,but as a parent sometimes you just know."  
  
"Dat's neat."Meowth said.  
  
James continued:"You see,as a trainer,its his or her responsability to raise and  
take care of their poke'mon,just as its a parents job to take raise and take   
care of their baby.do you understand?"  
  
"I tink so,or I'm beginning to anyhow."Meowth answered.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough Meowth."James said."Soon enough."  
  
He looked down at Jessie and smiled,then at her enlarged stomach,and he smiled larger.  
He thought of old times,and how he and Jessie would hang out and talk when they  
were at Poke'mon Tech.  
How they'd study together,even cheat in clases,and hookie on occasions.  
  
Then he thought of when they had met Chopper and Tyrah,and joined the bike gang along  
with them,the names Big Jess and Trainer Jim brought back old memories.  
  
He thought of Team Rocket,some fun and good memories there,their motto was a treasured one.  
And then traveling all over following the twerps and Pikachu.  
He thought of Lugia,the guardian of peace and harmony,  
when he,Jessie and Meowth helped Ash and Pikachu locate those Ancient Spheres,  
he remebered Aticuno,the guardian of ice,Zapdos,the guardian of lightning,  
and Moltes,the guardian of fire.Those were some terrific,adventurous,and yet scary times.  
  
And now another amazing thing was about to happen in his life,he thought of Jessie and his soon  
to be born daughter,if the doctors are right.  
He thought of the more responsability,more money,and he didn't mind at all.  
Even though he was nervous,he was still very happy.  
He smiled to hisself,as he gazed at his vision of loveliness.  
  
"Its not long now."He mumbled and giggled silently.  
  
"James,its 6:57."Meowth whispered.  
  
James glanced at the clock."I just lost track of time,its been a rough night and morning,  
even I don't feel good."  
  
He got up ot of bed and began to get dressed.  
  
"Aren't ya gonna's wake Jessie?"Meowth asked.  
  
"Nah,I think i'll just let her sleep."James told him."She deserves it."  
  
After thirty minutes of getting ready and after eating,James started out the bedroom door.  
  
"James...that you?"Jessie said drowsily.  
  
"Yeah,go back to sleep,I'll see you later."He told her.  
  
As he walked over to her and kissed her.  
  
"Can't you stay out just one day,for me?"She asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not,I wish I could though,but I've got a Raichu,an Azumarill,a Ledy Ba,  
and a Charmander waiting for tutoring,I got,1,2,3,4 trainer's couting on me."He told her,  
he then kissed her again.  
  
"Have a good day,then."Jessie told him.  
  
"You too."James said,then made his way to their jeep and headed for work.   
  
It was 11:06 a.m. as Meowth read the microvave clock.  
  
"I betta get her up."He said to hisself and made his way to Jessie.  
  
"And besides.MEOWTH'S HUNGARY!!!"He said.   
  
Then opened the bedroom door and walked in,he noticed Jessie sleeping so peacefuly,  
but he had to wake her up,he was starving.  
  
"Jessie."Meowth said as he gently nudged her shoulder.  
  
Jessie only turned over.  
  
"Jeeeeeeeeesie."Meowth shook her a little.  
  
Jessie only moaned.Meowth was now becoming frustrated either Jessie was a  
heavy sleepy or either she was just ignoring him.  
  
"JESSIE WAKE UP!!!"Meowth yelled at her,very loudly.  
  
Jessie woke up in a not so pleasant mood.  
  
"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M SLEEPING FURBALL!!!"Jessie yelled."YOUR INTERRUPTING MY  
BEAUTY SLEEP!!!"  
  
Meowth laughed at her:"Well you sure need it...Oops."  
  
He covered his mouth with his paws.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!!"Jessie yelled wacking him upside the head with  
her mallet,that she always kept hidden under the bed.  
  
Meowth flew against the wall with a bang and knocked a pictue loose,  
Meowth fell to the floor with the picture landing on his head.  
  
Jessie fell back onto the bed,crying like a small little girl.  
  
Meowth moaned a little as he got to his feet,as he rose his head he noticed  
Jessie and felt really bad about what he had said.  
  
"Me and my big meowth."He said discreatly.  
  
He started to walk over to Jessie,but realized he couldn't make it on hinds,  
where Jessie had knocked him silly,so Meowth instead made his way to her on all fours.  
He hopped up on the bed and walked over to her,he began rubbing on her,purring like a kitten.  
  
"What do you want now?"Jessie asked,sobbing.  
  
Meowth lowered his head."I'm sorry Jess,I was only kiddin."  
  
"Well I'm not laughing."She remarked.  
  
"I didn't mean to hoit yer feelin's Jess,ya know dat."Meowth added.  
"Yer beautiful Jess,ya got alot ta be proud of."  
  
Jessie stopped crying and looked at Meowth.  
  
"I do?"She asked.  
  
"Why soitenly."Meowth replied.  
  
"I mean just tink of it,within a month er' so you'll be craddlin yer  
little bundle o' joy."  
  
Jessie thought about that for a second.  
  
"Your right."She smiled.  
  
"Of course I am,you'll make a great mudder,oh and try not to hit me and James  
dat much,do you's want dat goil growin up loinin how ta use males fer punchinbags."  
Meowth began laughing and Jessie soon joined in.  
  
"Hey Jess I'm sorry,kay's."The cat-poke'mon apologized.  
  
"Okay,Meowth."Jessie giggled.  
  
Two Rocket members ran anxiously through the hallways of Team Rocket Headquareters,  
they came upon the pair of wooden doors and opened them.  
  
"Sir."The Rocketeers soluted as they entered.  
  
"You'd better have a good excuse for barging in my office."Giovanni said,with angry tone.  
"And you'd better have good news...Did you find them?"  
  
The Rocketeers shook their heads."But we seem to believe they are somewhere in Johto."  
  
"Seeming and finding are two different properties,get out there and FIND THEM!Giovanni raged.  
"No one discraces and leaves Team Rocket,and when you find them I want them eliminated,  
is that clear."  
  
The Rocketeers replied:"Yes Sir."Then ranout of their boss' office.  
  
  
"RING RING RING RING! RING RING RING RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!"  
"RING RING RING RING! RING RING RING RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!"  
  
  
"Hello."Jessie answered picking up the reciver to the video phone.  
  
"Hi."A very familiar and handsome voice responded.  
  
Jessie giggled quietly.  
  
"Do I know who this is?"She joked.   
  
"Very funny Jess,now put me screen so we can see eachother."James told her.   
  
"Okay...silly."She rmarked,pressing the on-screen phone button.  
  
"There is that better."Jessie teased.  
  
"Much."James answered.  
  
"Was there something special you wanted to say or ask me?"Jessie wondered.  
  
"No,no,I just called to let you know I'll be home earlier than usual."James said.  
  
"Really,what happened?"Jessie asked.  
  
James answered:"The trainer with the Raichu didn't show,not that I mind though."   
  
Jessie nodded:"I guess after Pikachu we've seen enough electric mice to last us for ages."  
  
James smiled:"Not that I hate Pikachu's or Raichu's,there just not my cup of tea thats all."  
  
Jessie giggled.  
  
"Well I gotta go."James said."I'll see you in about a couple of hours."  
  
"Alright,love you."Jessie told him.   
  
"Yeah,I love you too,bye." James said,then they both hung up returning to their duties.  
  
"Grrrrrr."Meowth growled as he played with a loose thread on the bed spread.  
  
"What are you doing?"Jessie asked entering the bedroom.  
  
"Shhh.Your ruining my consentration."Meowth answered.  
  
Jessie rolled her eyes."Oh,Meowth how much consentration do you need to slap at a..."  
  
She paused.  
  
Meowth turned and looked at her.  
  
"You okay Jess?"he asked."You's don't look good,ya sick?"   
  
Jessie shook her head."Me-e-owth?"  
  
The cat-pokemon examined her.   
  
"What?"He asked."What is it?"   
  
Jessie answered:"This is it Meowth,its time."   
  
Meowth froze in awe as he stared at her.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!WHADDA I DO!WHADDA I DO!"  
  
"RUNNING AROUND IN CIRCLES LIKE A PSYDUCK ISN'T HELPING ME!!!"Jessie yelled at Meowth.  
  
"Oh,oh right,must stay calm,must stay calm."Meowth repeated."Now tink Meowth,hnnn."  
  
"MEOWTH!"Jessie yelled."DON'T SIT THERE!"   
  
"What do I look like,a Chansey!"Meowth remarked."I know,I'll call James."  
  
Meowth ran to the video phone,but Meowth was so nervous  
he couln't dial the number.  
  
"Maybe I should try da hospitals emoigeny number."   
  
Meowth tried to dial the number and with luck he was able to dial it correctly.  
  
Jessie lay against the edge of the bed,breathing fast and deep.  
  
"Don't worry Jess,I dialed da hospital, you'll be okay now,just relax,  
try not ta tink about it,yeah."Meowth told her.  
  
"How can I not think about it."She replied.  
  
"Just tink back to da good,excuse me,bad ol' days."Meowth laughed.  
"Remember when ya met me."  
  
Jessie answered:"I appreciate you trying to help me Meowth,but its not working!"  
  
  
About 50 minutes later James was racing towards the hospital after the phone call   
he had recieved from Meowth.  
  
He was happy,scared,and worried,all rolled into one......As he continued  
driving,he could see the hospital coming into view.  
  
Meowth sat in the waiting room of the hospital.  
  
"I hope Jess is doin okay."he said to himself.  
  
He rose his head to look around and he noticed James making a Beedrill line for him.  
  
"What did you eat jet fied or somtin."Meowth said,giggling.  
  
"How can you make jokes."James asked him.  
  
"Will you relax,your more noivous dan a persian in a room fulla rockin chairs."  
Meowth advised.  
  
James replied:"Your right Meowth,I just need t-to."  
  
Meowth finished:"Chill out."  
  
"Umm,excuse me sir,is that your Poke'mon?"The nurse at the front desk asked.  
  
"Yes it is."James replied.  
  
"I'm sorry,but Poke'mon are not allowed in the hospital unless in a Poke'ball."  
  
The nurse told him.  
  
"NO NOT DAT!"Meowth exclaimed."Put me in a dog house!A mad house!ANYTING BUT A POKE'BALL!!!"  
  
"It-it talks!"The nurse said,stunned.  
  
"Its a long story,but I'm not reall da poke'ball type."Meowth explained.  
  
"He's afraid of them."James added,Meowth shot him an evil glare.  
  
"So's dat kids Pikachu."Meowth remarked.  
  
The nurse giggled."Well if your Meowth is well behaved I suppose he could stay out."  
  
Meowth smiled.  
  
"If he's kept on a leash."The nurse added.   
  
Meowth fell over(anime style).  
  
"Miss,can you tell me what room Jessica Morgan is staying in?"James asked.  
  
He wanted so badly to see her.The nurse began typing on the computer,scanning the files  
  
"Yes she's in room 202 in maternity."The nurse told him.  
  
"Thank you."James told her.  
  
They walked through the hallways of the hospital.  
  
"Here it is,202."Meowth said,scratching at his red colar.  
  
Jessie lay on her bed,resting her eyes,feeling a little pain and tension.  
  
She felt something against her cheek,she opened her eyes startled.  
  
"Its only me."James said,brushing her lips with a kiss.  
  
Jessie smiled.  
  
"How do you feel?"He asked her.  
  
"Terrible."Jessie moaned."And scared."  
  
"You'll be alright."James assured her."Just relax."  
  
Meowth looked at him."Look who's talkin."  
  
Just then Dr.Osito walked in,with a couple of nurses.  
  
"Well Jessie."Dr.Osito said."You ready to have this baby?"   
  
Jessie shook her head."No!I'm not ready!"  
  
Dr.Osito smiled."You'll be fine Jessie,just do as I instuct you."  
  
"Yeah,Jess,it'll be alright."James added.  
  
"Thats easy for you to say,your not the one who feels like   
you got a basketball for a stomach!"Jessie told him.  
  
"I know,I don't know how you feel,but I'm with you 100% Jess,  
I'll be right here."James replied."You can do this."   
  
Jessie tried to smile."You ready Jess?"James asked her.  
  
Jessie answered:"I'm ready...but this is gonna hurt."  
  
"I'm right here."James assured her once more.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
***********************************************************************  
Please read and review, I hope to have part 5 very soon. (o^_^o)-Pika! 


	5. ~*~ Out Of Love ~*~ Part 5

~*~ Out Of Love ~*~  
Part 5  
  
By: Leigh King  
Category: PG  
Disclaimer:Poke'mon,Team Rocket, and all related characters are trademarks of Nintendo.  
***************************************************************************************  
  
A few hours later,Jessie awoke from a peaceful nap,when she opened her eyes,  
James was right there. She smiled.  
  
"How long have you been here?"She asked while yawning.  
  
"Not too long,the nurses said I had to leave,when they took the baby  
too the nursery with all the others."He replied.  
  
"How is our baby?"Jessie asked,conserned.  
  
James answered:"Fine,she's was perfectly healthy."   
  
Jessie sighed,"Thats good...Wait,sh-she."  
  
James giggled."Eight pounds,nine ounces."   
  
Jessie smiled:"A girl."  
  
There was a knock at the door,as the nurse entered strolling their baby  
in a cute basinet,it was crying softly.  
  
"I believe,she wants her mamma."The nurse said,encouragingly.  
  
Jessie sat up,and anxiously,but carefuly,took her newbord daughter in her arms.  
  
"I'll leave you three alone for a while."The nurse said,  
as she left,to return to her duties.  
  
"She's beautiful."Jessie said.  
  
The baby had stopped crying,and began to smile.  
  
"Just like her mother."James added.  
  
Jessie smiled.  
  
"From the tid bit of hair she has,she's gonna be lavender haired,like you."She said.  
"She also has your green eyes."  
  
James remarked."What can I say,she takes after me."  
  
"Dat poor kid."Meowth added,entering the room.  
  
"Hardy-har-har..."James remarked.  
  
Meowth snickered.  
  
"Meowth,come see Rose."Jessie told him.  
  
"Rose?"Meowth said.  
  
"Yes,Meowth,our new daughter."Jessie added.  
  
Meowth hopped up on the bed.He glanced at the  
baby through his blue slit eyes.  
  
"She's a major cutie!"He complemented.  
  
"Coochy-coochy-coo."Meowth laughed,rubbing Rose under her chin.  
  
Rose giggled with delight,she enjoyed playing Meowth,  
she touched Meowth's gold charm with her tiny hand,and giggled,  
rubbing her hand along its smooth surface.  
  
"I tink she likes me."Meowth said,blushing.  
  
"Meowth,don't spread your germs all on her!"James told him.  
  
"Goims!What goims?"Meowth asked.  
  
"Just becareful,okay."James said.  
  
"No problem."Meowth replied."Mr. over protective fadder."  
  
"James,do you want to hold Rose?"Jessie asked.  
  
"I want to but,I don't think I can."He replied.  
  
"Of course you can,Just keep her head up like I'm doing."Jessie told him.  
  
"I'll brake her."James remarked.  
  
"No you won't,just be gentle with her."Jessie added."Here."  
  
Jessie handed Rose over to James,who was very nervous and   
uneasy about holding her,but he took her in his arms anyway.  
  
He gazed down at the baby girl,his baby girl,his little angel,  
the one that he and Jessie created.  
Rose looked up and giggled,she raised her tiny up toward James   
and slapped the loose strand of hair that always dangled in his face.  
  
Jessie giggled,as did Meowth."Ain't dat adorable."  
  
Rose played with the loose strand like a toy,she tried to raise up to grab it.  
  
"Don't put it in your mouth sweety."James said blowing the strand out of his face.  
  
Rose began to make little sighes.  
The loose strand fell back into place and Rose laughed and continued   
slapping the strand of hair.  
  
"Hey,I'm gonna grab a bite ta eat,I'll see ya's later."Meowth said leaving the room.  
  
James held her for a good 20 minutes,Rose soon grew tired of the hair,  
she bagan to cry,and James worried somewhat.  
  
"Whats wrong?What'd I do?"He asked.  
  
Jessie giggled and shook her head."You didn't do anything,she's probably hungary,  
hand her to me."She said,undoing the buttons on the hospital gown.  
  
James handed Rose to Jessie,as she craddled Rose against her and nursed her.  
  
A few minutes later when Rose had finished,she yawned contently   
as she cuddled against her mother and fell asleep.  
James took Rose from Jessie,being careful not to wake her,and laid her  
gently in the basinet.Jessie began rebuttoning her gown and laid back down again.  
  
Just as the nurse entered."I see she's sleeping,now."said the nurse.  
  
"Miss."James said."When will my wife be able to come home?"He asked.  
  
The nurse replied:"Tomorrow,and the baby too,  
but she needs to rest for a few more days when she gets home."  
  
James nodded.As the nurse strolled Rose out of the room and back to the nursery.  
  
The next day,as Jessie arrived home holding baby Rose in her arms.  
  
"I didn't have much time to clean up Jess."James told her,  
as he unlocked the front door."Thats okay James,I'm just glad to be home.  
  
"Jessie remarked."But the place is messy."James added again."  
  
Jessie giggled as she entered the cabin,as James followed behind her.  
  
"Well,well da happy family's here."Meowth said as he greeted them.  
  
"Cute Meowth,real cute."James remarked.  
  
"And speakin of cute,where's dat little angel."Meowth said."Meowth wanna play wid her."  
  
"You'll just have to play with her later Meowth,she's sleeping."Jessie said,  
craddleing Rose in her arms.  
  
"You can play with her later,Meowth."James told the cat-poke'mon.  
  
Jessie took Rose in her and James bedroom,gave her a light kiss on the   
cheek and layed her in the crib they had gotten her a few months before.  
Jessie covered Rose up with her little baby blanket,  
the blanked was designed with Pikachu's and lightningbolt hearts all over it.  
  
Just then Jessie felt someone kiss her cheek,she smiled.  
  
"Are you always a lover?"Jessie asked,playfuly.  
  
"Well,I'm not much of a fighter."James remarked,kissing her some more.  
  
Jessie giggled."James.."  
  
He cotinued kissing her."James,I love you too,but,I'm tired,honey."Jessie told him.  
  
"I can fix that."James remarked,lifting her into his arms and   
carrying her to their bed and lying her down and continued kissing her,  
Jessie laughed as he embraced her,lovingly.  
  
James,if you don't quit soon I'm gonna have to beat you off with a stick."She said,  
playful towards him.  
  
"Are you gonna stop anytime soon?"Jessie asked.  
  
"Not if you keep getting more beautiful."He commented her.  
  
"James..."She sighed.  
  
"What?I thought a husband was suposse to be affectionate with his wife,  
don't you like me this way?"He asked.  
  
"James,I had a baby yesterday,I was cramping,sick,shaking,  
and this may come as a shock to you,but I'M DAMN TIRED!!!"Jessie told him.  
  
"I'm sorry Jess."James said getting up."I was only trying to make you feel better.  
  
"I know James,its okay,I enjoyed it,really,  
I'm just too tired to return the favor."Jessie explained.  
  
"I understand Jess,when you feel better."James told her,  
as he got closer to her,he whispered:"We'll have our night."  
  
Jessie smiled.  
  
"I'm going to go fix dinner,I'll wake you when its done."James told her.  
  
He glanced at his baby daughter sleeping."Sleeping like baby."   
  
Then he walked into the kitchen.  
  
Meanwhile at Team Rocket Headquarters a very impatient Giovanni  
was waiting anxiously for a phone call.  
  
RING RING RING RING RING RING!!! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL !  
RING RING RING RING RING RING!!! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!  
  
"Yes." said Giovanni answering the phone.  
  
"We found them,Boss." said the Rocketeer on the phone.  
  
"Excelent." Giovanni replied.  
  
"What do you want us to do?" the Rocket asked.  
  
"Nothing." Giovanni said.  
  
"NOTHING! BUT THEN WHY WERE WE..."The Rocketeer was cut short.  
  
"My friend,revenge is a dish best served cold,trust me." Giovanni added.  
  
"Then what do you have in mind?" The Rocket asked.  
  
Giovanni answered:"We know where they are, and thats all I need, trust me,  
they will pay for their desertion and then some, just be patient."  
  
Giovanni hung up his end of the line as his faithful Persian came walking in.  
  
"Perrreow." The cat meowed.  
  
"It will be a while precious."Giovanni said stroking Persian behind  
its ears.  
  
"They will pay,I'm going to let them enjoy their happiness for a while,  
and then when I strike, it will hurt more to see their happiness be   
crushed...oh, believe me my pet, its worth the wait."  
  
  
*Five Years Later*  
  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Look What I got!" A little girl chimed happily,   
carrying a Poke'mon in her arms.  
  
"What is it Rose?" James asked.  
  
"Look,isn't it cute?" Rose said, holding out the Poke'mon in her arms.  
  
"Pichu!" The Poke'mon chimed.  
  
"Oh,its real cute sweety, but I wouldn't hold a wild Pichu."James said.  
  
"Why not?" Rose asked.  
  
"It might shock you."He replied.  
  
"But Pichu's nice, aren't you Pichu?" Rose asked the Poke'mon.  
  
"Pi-pichu." The Poke'mon nodded.  
  
James sighed.  
  
"Can I keep it Daddy? Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" Rose begged.  
  
"I don't think Pichu makes a good first Poke'mon." James answered.  
  
"Yes it does,Pichu is the best Poke'on, please Daddy can I keep it.?" Rose begged some more.  
  
"Let me talk with your mother first,ok." James told her.  
  
"Ok Daddy." Rose said, and took Pichu to the front porch to play with it.  
  
"What was that about?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Rose wants to keep that Pichu she's playing with." James told her.  
  
"Doesn't Pichu evolve into Pikachu?" Jessie said.  
  
James nodded.  
  
"HA-HA-HA!!!"Meowth laughed.  
  
"Whats so funny Meowth?"James asked.  
  
"Tink about it, you's two spent over a year trying to catch a Pikachu."Meowth said.  
  
James and Jessie nodded.  
  
Meowth continued:"And the before stage walks right up to your kid,its funny!"  
  
Meowth collasped on the ground laughing so hard he was crying.  
  
"NOT FUNNY!!!" James and Jessie yelled at Meowth.  
  
"Hey look." Meowth pointed to a Murkrow flying straight toward them."Hit The Deck!"  
  
"Huh?" Rose gasped and saw the diving Murkrow.  
  
James,Jessie, and Meowth looked and saw Pichu standing in front of them   
in a battling position with its cheeks sparking.  
  
"PI-CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"The Poke'mon cried releasing a thundershock attack.  
  
The Murkrow cried as the electric blast hit it, and it flew away scared.  
  
"Pi-i-chaa." The little Poke'mon cried falling over.  
  
Jessie leaned over and picked up the little Pichu and craddled it like a baby.  
  
"Pi." The Poke'mon sighed.  
  
"Whats wrong with Pichu?" Rose asked.  
  
"Pichu will be fine, its just that Pichu can't use electric attacks without shocking   
themselves." Jessie said,handing Pichu to Rose.  
  
"Take Pichu inside were its nice and cool." Jessie said.  
  
"Yes ma'm." Rose said, and took Pichu inside.  
  
"You know, maybe its a good idea for Rose to keep that Pichu." Jessie said.  
  
"Its certainly a power pak." James giggled.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
***************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
